mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:1Dominica/Top 10 Best and Worst Mario Kart Items (1Dominica)
It is me, 1Dominica the fucking great and today I will yeet a dog. Best Items Honourable Mentions (in order from best to worst): 1: Triple Mushrooms, this one would have made it if only the Heart wouldn't exist, easy 11th place position. 2: Spiny/Blue Shell, this item is really good (especially in Mario Kart Wii) but I just couldn't place it on the list as all the other items just were a bit better. 3: Yoshi/Birdo Egg, this one is good but I didn't think it was even near the Triple Red Shells as they give triple the items instead of just pooping out random items out of an egg. 10: Triple Red Shells It's a Red Shell, no wait, it's 2 Red Shells, no no no, it's the Triple Red Shells! This item is great, pretty much can instantly get you 3 positions higher, which is pretty nice. 9: Heart How to dodge the Triple Red Shells? Well of course by stealing them and throwing them back at the person! This is probably the most troll item in the game which makes it great. 8: Giant Banana Peel Narrow pathways beware, as the Giant Banana Peel is here! Thou shall not pass! Good luck getting past this sucker anytime soon, he is really big and will pretty much block any path. 7: Bowser Shell What's better than a Giant Banana Peel? A giant Green Shell, of course! Just throw this in Baby Park (or any other small-ish courses) and watch the pain and suffering of the other racers! This one can pretty much bump you up like 4-5 positions because it lasts way too long. 6: Mega Mushroom Speaking of big items, the Mega Mushroom literally turn you into a giant! You can squash people for 10 seconds and you can't get hit by green or red shells! It is a bit too short, which bumps it down to 6th (I originally thought of putting it in 5th or 4th). 5: Golden Mushroom The Golden Mushroom is like a mushroom, but it is increased by a thousand! It can go as fast as you like for a pretty long time too. It can be really helpful when you're on a flat course and there are lots of shortcut possibilities, but remember to be careful in Rainbow Road or your road will be short. 4: Lightning Just yeet everyone so they become small and watch how they suffer when you squish them over! This item is also nearly impossible to dodge, which is what makes it so powerful. 3: Star This is one of the only items that can dodge everything listed above, the Star. It also goes faster than a normal racer, which makes it even better at catching up to the person in front of you. 2: Crazy 8 The Star, but it also has 7 more items! The Red Shell and the Mushroom will probably give you the most boost, but hey, this item is just an evolved Star so of course it will get higher. 1: Bullet Bill This item will literally lead your way to victory. It's like a homing missile except you are the missile and you are going much faster than the others. This item is probably the best at gaining you positions, which is why you only get it in last place or a bit higher. Worst Items (WIP) Dishonourable Mentions (in order from best to worst): 1: 2: 3: 10: Bob-omb 9: Super Horn 8: Boomerang Flower 7: Banana Peel 6: Potted Piranha Plant 5: Thunder Cloud 4: Boomerang Flower 3: POW Block 2: Blooper 1: Coin Category:Blog posts